Ending Película 04: Anata Ga Iru Kara
El Ending Película 04: Anata Ga Iru Kara suena al final de la película Capturado en sus Ojos. La canción fue lanzada el 21 de Junio del 2000 en Japón y originalmente costaba 1.260円 (yenes). Sinopsis La música empieza a sonar y la cámara se aleja cada vez más de todos los personajes que estaban en la escena del arresto de Kyôsuke Kazato. La cámara nos lleva a un parque de atracciones de la vida real y en la parte izquierda sale una pequeña pantalla donde vemos a Conan Edogawa utilizando la voz de Shinichi Kudo mediante la Pajarita Moduladora de Voz para hablar con Ran Mouri. La pequeña pantalla desaparece pero rápidamente aparece para mostrarnos una persona que dispara contra Miwako Sato mientras Ran observa toda la escena y consigue ver la cara del asesino gracias a la linterna. Ran aparece en una cama de hospital y Conan para estar muy preocupado por ella, de vuelta en casa Ran recuerda algunos momentos que vivió con Shinichi en el parque de atracciones. Esta vez se nos muestra una escena donde alguien empuja a Ran a las vías del tren y casi muere atropellada si no llega a ser por la intervención de Conan. La pequeña pantalla desaparece y se ve el anochecer el día mientras nos muestran una noria y un tiovivo. La pequeña pantalla reaparece y se ve a Conan por la carretera utilizando el Patinete Turbo, después en una de las atracciones del Tropical Land y finalmente aparece montado en una lancha de agua junto a Ran mientras Kyosuke los persigue dando unos disparos. La pequeña pantalla desaparece y aparece rápidamente para mostrarnos a Conan hablando con Kyosuke y finalmente se ve simplemente una mirada de Conan que ocupa toda la pantalla mientras las luces del parque de atracciones se van apagando poco a poco. Vídeo "-WTk__Jj8aY" Letra |-|Original = Moshi kono yo ni kegare ga nakereba Sugata o kaezu ni aishiaeta noni Doushite toki wa shuu o wakatsu no Ne- soba ni ite ima dake Anata ga iru kara watashi wa tsuyoku naru Chikai no yubiwa kirakira kirei ne You will realize chiisa na yume mo You are the one kokoro mitasareru Yoru no haiuei baiku o tobashite Hashaida jiyuu o moteamasu kurai Kono me de mite furete wakaru Tashika na mono ga atta ne Ano hi no futari ni subete modoserunara Hizamazuki ishi ni naru made inoru you We can still be free hyaku made kazoete Never wanna stop kokoro tokihanatsu Anata ga iru kara watashi wa tsuyoku naru Chikai no yubiwa kirakira kirei ne You will realize chiisa na yume mo You are the one itsuka kannaerareru |-|Inglés = If ever, if I wasn't impure like this We would've fallen in love without changing my real self Why does time separate people? Please, be by my side at least for now Because you are here I became stronger My ring finger glitters beautifully You will realize even the small dreams You are the one who will see my feelings On the highway at night riding the bike Till the freedom to enjoy becomes annoying I saw with these eyes, touch and you'll see There are things that are real If only we could return everything to that day I would pray till I fall on my knees We can still be free, count till a hundred Never wanna stop, I will set my heart loose Because you are here I became stronger My ring finger glitters beautifully You will realize even the small dreams You are the one who will see my feelings |-|Español = Si alguna vez, si no era impuro como éste Nos hemos enamorado sin cambiar mi verdadero yo ¿Por qué el tiempo a las personas separa? Por favor, estate a mi lado, al menos por ahora Porque aquí me hice más fuerte Mi dedo anular brilla maravillosamente Te darás cuenta incluso los pequeños sueños Tú eres el que va a ver a mis sentimientos En la carretera por la noche con la bicicleta Hasta que la libertad de disfrutar se convierte en molestía Yo vi con estos ojos, el tacto y verás Hay cosas que son reales Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver a ese día Oraba hasta que caigo de rodillas Todavía podemos ser libres, contamos hasta cien Nunca quiero parar, voy a poner mi corazón suelto Porque aquí me hice más fuerte Mi dedo anular brilla maravillosamente Te darás cuenta incluso los pequeños sueños Tú eres el que va a ver a mis sentimientos Curiosidades *Solamente en Japón y en España se escuchó la versión original sin embargo en Hispanoamérica, se escuchó una versión en karaoke del tema original, ya que TMS Enternainment ordenó que si la canción no se doblaba se tendría que emitir una versión instrumental de la misma. En Alemania el ending fue traducido al igual que en Estados Unidos. *Todas las escenas que aparecen en el ending son una especie de resumen de la película. *Cuando acaba el ending aparece Ran hablando con Conan y le dice que gracias a la frase de "Te quiero mucho, más que a nadie en este mundo" que fue la que dijo su padre a su madre y le hizo recordar muchas cosas y además de que es muy mayor para Conan. Conan no sabía que esta frase era de Kogoro Mouri y se da cuenta en ese momento que es igual a Kogoro, cosa que le decepciona. *La canción viene dentro de un CD que incluye las canciones: Kanashii Koi, As (everyplace ver.) y Anata ga Iru Kara (versión instrumental). Imágenes Portada de Anata ga Iru Kara.jpg|Portada del CD Contraportada de Anata ga Iru Kara.jpg|Contraportada del CD CD de Anata ga Iru Kara.jpg|CD Categoría:Endings Categoría:Endings exclusivos